The Way This Man Lives
by Ryu Hwa
Summary: The way this man lives, the way he talks, the way he thinks, the way he is, it's all centered around one very special person. A very special person who has complete power over the man who could take over the world if he wanted to. BL.


This is my THE favorite BL novel of all times, and so I thought that others might enjoy it too. Please be aware of the fact that I do NOT own any of this. I'm just the translator. :D

(Just telling you this, but English and Korean are WAY different. So, I may have changed wordings here and there to make it more understandable in English, but I didn't change anything majorly. They all mean what the author originally wanted to say.)

This is my first translation, so it would be great if I got lots of reviews. :)

And, in case you didn't catch the 'BL' thing on the first paragraph, this is a boy-love romance story.

Disclaimer: I do not own this novel. This novel is written and owned by Tensiel.

* * *

**Hyung is just a way of younger boys calling older boys. It means 'brother,' but not literally. It just shows your close relationship. In the beginning, Kyung Hoon calls Chuun Chuu hyung-nim, which is the respectful version of hyung. So, if hyung is the playful light tone way of saying, hyung-nim is more respectful.

**Nuna is what younger boys call older girls. It means 'sister.' It also doesn't mean just because you call someone nuna, she is literally your sister.

* * *

The Way This Man Lives

[Tensiel]

Prologue.

"Cry."

Chuun Chuu hyung said with a low, husky voice.

I turned my head towards the place where the voice had come from and stared at hyung with a vacant expression for a while. Hyung stood in front of me with a white cigarette in between his long slender fingers, wearing a white polo shirt and slim casual dress pants.

Watching as he knitted his brows faintly and ruffled his hair, I smiled slightly, not even thinking of asking why hyung was in this kind of place at this time.

"Hyung-nim, are you worrying about me? I'm fine."

I retorted back stubbornly with my whole body leaned to the wall.

Fuck. What, cry? I'm not that weak, to cry over something like this.

I felt the rims of my eyes suddenly getting hot and quickly lowered my head towards the ground, blinking rapidly.

Hyung, who had been smoking and looking at me for a while, eventually dropped the cigarette he was smoking to the ground and ambled towards me.

"You get rid of your heart's wounds by crying. Holding them back doesn't mean you're a man."

Damn. Just leave me alone. Can't you see me with a forced smile on my face?

I didn't say anything. If I said anything, I felt like I would break down and start bawling embarrassingly in front of him, so I spitefully had my mouth closed. I could feel the heat that had crashed down upon the country right after the rainy season had ended. It was summer at its peak, everything in full bloom. To me, it was the season that I hated the most, along with the hellish heat.

Today, was Yoon Jin nuna's wedding day. Until I had woken up in the morning, got ready mechanically, and headed for the wedding with Father, there was no pain. I even felt slightly proud of myself for being so calm.

But when nuna, beautiful in that white wedding dress, was handed from Uncle's hands to another man's hands, I realized almost too late that the shard of glass that was still present in my heart was causing my old, almost-healed wound to open up again. From then on, I purposely kept my head down and never once looked at her way again. I even ignored her pleas of having dinner with her and the family and wandered around the city aimlessly. Even when the sun had set and dusk arrived, darkness covering everything, I meandered on pointlessly.

But when I came to my senses again, I was back at this place again.

The wedding hall where today Yoon Jin nuna became someone else's completely.

Why am I acting like a fool, coming back to this place?

Misery, sadness, and resent came at me suddenly, causing my breath to speed up.

A light tap… Hyung's hand gently rested on my head.

"Stupid moron."

I raised a hand and covered my face, because I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I wished that there was no one to comfort me. Because then I wouldn't have had to cry.

It started out silently, hot tears rolling down my face. Eventually I started bawling out loud because the sobs were just too hard to hold in.

…I liked her. I liked her, even without knowing the reason.

She wasn't pretty, wasn't sexy, she wasn't even feminine. I just liked her. When I had come to my senses, I was always following her movements with my eyes.

Hyung, who still had his hand on top of my head, soon was stroking my head gently, his long slender fingers intertwining with my hair. I stayed in my position, head down, crying, miserable, pathetic, in need of comfort, quite not disliking the gentle and rhythmic strokes that seemed to be more suited to calming down a little kid, not a high school teenager.

That summer night, which had felt especially hot, I washed my first love away with my tears.


End file.
